


A Love Letter#1

by ThornVineLily



Series: Love Letters [1]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/M, Loneliness, Sad, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 07:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20702543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornVineLily/pseuds/ThornVineLily





	A Love Letter#1

To Shizuo

Define love.  
Love with all my heart consumed and desperate, love with all my thoughts veering toward you one way or the other, love with bitterness welling up in my mouth when I set sight on your lovers-even if that lover's myself.  
For I made myself fall in love with you, you whom I could never reach.  
How much more should I do, how much higher does it take, to get to you? To have you in my arms, and to have me in yours? To hear you whisper deep and husky beside my ear, and not to read them in letters of black and white? To give my voice to you and you only, praise your amber brown eyes and brilliant blond hair with my songs and not to be only wishing, hoping that you will maybe just stop for one second from what you are doing, and look up with a distant feeling of happiness while I sing to a crowd that doesn't include you?  
What can I give to love you with all that is and is beyond phrases and words? To touch, to feel, to kiss, to comfort, to embrace?  
In places you never knew, in scenes you never saw, I have already became yours, yours to love and own and burn like a cigarette, yours to desert and crush under you feet like a spark of smoke and fire, yours---and though I wish more than anything for you to claim me, I know you never will.  
Your rage leaves me breathless, not as if I am the one being punched but as if the strength you spend seeps partially into my body, the adrenaline passes into my veins, making it hard to breath and making it hurt as you must do every time you rage, before, during, and after. Your scars press heavy and painful onto my chest, my eyes water and my sight brighten and swirl, for the looks of a predator from you, and wounds of a human on you, it shocks me with beauty from an audience and distress from a lover, in almost equal amounts at the same time.  
And I could put down a thousand words, or I could just use the three that always tells the most.  
I love you.  
I am not one to write a love letter, not once, not ever in my life, but here is my first love letter, to you, Shizuo-san.

With Love  
L


End file.
